


Of Bloody Big Ships and Dashing Captains

by allmyinvisiblemonsters



Series: Pirate!00Q [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant Bond, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Innocent Q, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Pirate AU, Pirate!Bond, Prostate Play, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyinvisiblemonsters/pseuds/allmyinvisiblemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to prove that he isn't a coward, seventeen year old Quentin sneaks onto the Vessel Provocateur, a dark merchant ship harbored at the very end of the dock. Or, at least he thought it was a merchant ship. Captured by pirates and harassed by a particularly creepy one, Q is saved by the ship's handsome captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bloody Big Ships and Dashing Captains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice! If you find any grammatical errors, please point them out and I will happily fix them. This wasn't beta'd and I probably didn't catch everything. Constructive criticism is very welcome as long as it's actually constructive. If you are uncomfortable with gay sex or with pwp, this is not the place for you. 
> 
> -allmyinvisiblemonsters

Quentin hadn't even wanted to come. He had his books and his machinery; he even had a semi-built flying machine. Alright, yes, it didn't quite fly _yet_ but that wasn't the point. He was _close_ which meant he was soon going to prove his overbearing father, Mallory, wrong. It was stupid to give into such obvious bullying but Quentin wasn't a coward, goddamn it, and though he let most hurtful words slide off him without a care, having the word coward thrown at his face only reminded him of his disappointed father.

So there he was, on this bloody big ship, counting down the seconds to when Tanner decided he’d properly proved his manhood. He knew better, of course. He knew better than to sneak onto a ship that wasn't his father’s, to trust Tanner, the knob, when he said that it was a merchant’s ship, and that nothing were to happen if he were caught. He knew better than to trust the little shit when in a tight spot and, most importantly, he knew better than to think the bastard would prove himself to be as brave as he claimed.

That’s why, after watching him yell up a storm about killing every pirate in the sea, he really shouldn't have been surprised when Tanner jumped promptly off the deck the moment he saw the cabin door open. It was amazing how quickly a man could run down the ramp and towards the dock with his tail between his legs. Quentin was going to skin the little fucker alive after he’d talked himself out of imprisonment. Merchants were usually placated by money and fancy apologies so he wasn't terribly worried. 

Oh. _Oh._

There was nothing that Quentin was more sure of in his life than the fact that the hostile looking gentleman who had exited the cabin was most _definitely_ a pirate. 

He was going to kill Tanner. 

~

His eloquent speech and lack of weaponry helped him none. The moment he opened his mouth to apologize and promise on his mother’s life never to trespass on said gentleman’s ship again, the brute screamed bloody murder at the top of his lungs. 

Given that his father owned multiple ships and crews, it seemed a bit idiotic that he hadn’t known so many men could fit on a ship. In what felt like seconds, the deck was full of dirty, dangerous, and visibly angry men, and Quentin couldn’t breathe. He always thought he would die in a massive explosion due to a failed experiment or maybe in a failed landing once he’d finally completed his flying contraption. 

Getting his innards squeezed out by the burly gentleman to his left was not on this week’s agenda so Quentin did what first came to mind. 

He dropped. 

~

In retrospect, it wasn’t a terrible idea. He _was_ quite small and skinny, and it _was_ getting dark out, and if he had crawled just a _little_ bit faster, he might have escaped unnoticed given all the confusion. Who would have thought that the pirates would have such bloody good vision? He needed spectacles to see five feet in front of him while some mongrel with half his teeth missing could apparently spot out the golden embroidery of his waistcoat amongst dozens of feet. 

Well, that was that. He was about to meet his maker. Everybody knew you couldn’t reason with pirates. They’d just cut off your limbs and beat you with them. Quentin squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and started hyperventilating. 

No one wants to die at seventeen. Eve had only let him grope her breasts once and though he didn’t enjoy it much, he had assumed the feeling would grow on him. Never mind the rush he felt every time Daniel grinned at him from across the War Room in the governor’s house. He’d best start apologizing for those thoughts now, Quentin decided. Right before he died. He still had time to be forgiven and he really didn’t want to burn in hell. 

“What the fuck is going on?” someone roared. Previously, everybody had been wailing and making such noise that Quentin couldn’t hear the pleas coming out of his own mouth. Now, you could hear a pin drop. 

Grabbed from all sides in grips that felt like iron, he was presented to a seriously pissed off looking gentleman. If Quentin hadn’t been so terrified, he would have started drooling. The man had shining blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and muscles that were begging to be touched. Pirates were supposed to be disgusting. This… this _god_ … this Adonis had no right looking the way he did, not while Quentin was trying to have his end of life crisis. 

“Found ‘im and ‘is little friend wandering abou’. The other scamp ran off but this one got so scared, he dropped like a sack o’ potatoes.” Oh, _here we go_. Who was this man, his father? 

“I wasn’t scared!” Quentin said boldly, sounding braver than he felt. Why did everyone assume he was a coward? Looking straight into the eyes of the god he assumed was captain of the ship, he declared “I was crawling because it tactically offered the best chance of navigating my way out of this ship and away from danger.” He could practically _feel_ the eyebrows around him rising. 

“Oh, what? Were those words too big for you overgrown lumps of flesh to understand?” Perhaps he was going too far. Sure, _he_ may have thought they were all too stupid to breathe the same air as him but it seemed counterproductive to tell _them_ that. The collective gasp and sneaking glances at the stormy expression of the captain made Quentin swallow. 

Yup, definitely misjudged it.

~

The brig wasn’t the worst place to be, really. He could have been killed. He could have been tortured and then killed. He could have… well… it was best not to think about it. The unfairly attractive captain had decided to hold off on killing him. Instead, it was agreed that they would leave port and take the boy (‘I’m not a child!’ Quentin thought indignantly) with them. It wasn’t clear yet whether they were going to sell him on the slave trade or sell him back to his father for ransom. 

There were murmurs about “teaching the disrespectful little shit his place” but Quentin thought it best to count the number of rats outside his cage rather than dwell on what they meant. 

~

He had fallen asleep which, frankly, amazed him. Usually, he was like that princess who could feel a pea under her mattresses but here he was, sleeping on a wooden floor with rats scuttling around three feet away from his head. Why did he even wake up? He felt like absolute shit – hungry, cold, and still harboring remnants of left over fear. 

“You really are very pretty.”

Quentin flinched, jerking his head violently into the direction of the voice. 

“Everyone’s been talking about you, and I missed your face during the whole brouhaha so I had to come down and see for myself. So, so pretty.” The man smiled down lasciviously at Quentin, eyes narrowed and hands gripping the bars of his cage. Unkempt white hair and hollowed eyes, along with the large build, gave the man a chilling appearance. Perhaps what was most unnerving was the disparity between his voice and his body. One would expect a rough, angry timber to come out of the looming man, not the soft, sickly sweet tone that had Quentin struggling to suppress a shudder. The fear crept back at an alarming pace.

“I’m not a girl,” he bit out, “and I’m not pretty.”

The sharp laugh that met him made him flinch a second time. “What is it that you want?” the young man asked irritably. An uncomfortable silence descended, accompanied with a longing gaze. Sitting up and pushing his knees to his chest in a familiar childish gesture of protection, he watched as the man slowly stroked his fingers up and down the bars for five minutes before suddenly groaning in delight. Quentin looked at him, shocked.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’m simply imagining your first night on this ship. What do _you_ think they’ll do to you?” The expression on the man’s face was of pure glee.

“What do you mean?” he asked, regarding the man suspiciously. 

The man’s eyes went half lidded. “Not such a clever boy, hmm?” It was said so softly, so sweetly, and yet it was still abundantly clear what he was alluding to. Quentin closed his eyes and shoved himself into the corner of the cage, placing himself as far away as he could from his vile tormentor. 

The voice grew even softer. “Do you think they’ll take their time? Stretch you out with their fingers and then fuck you one by one until you cannot move? Hmm. That doesn’t sound so bad for you.” Quentin felt his eyes tear up. He placed his hands over his ears and whispered, “Leave me alone,” his voice shaking. 

The man grew louder. “Or maybe they won’t be so gentle. Maybe they’ll bugger your sweet virgin hole so thoroughly that you’ll howl in pain. My dear child, do you think you could take more than one cock at the same time?” His voice was breathless. 

“Leave me alone!” The screamed words were followed by the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

Looking up, he could see the blond Adonis had come to his rescue. Maybe he _was_ a girl, Quentin thought bitterly.

~

“Silva,” barked the god, “what are you doing down here? You’re supposed to be in the kitchens.”

“Just keeping our new guest company,” the man all but purred back.

The attention quickly focused on Quentin. “I am Captain James Bond of the Vessel Provocateur. You have been caught trespassing on my ship. Tell me now why I shouldn’t slit your throat?” The voice was deep and deadly.

The young man stood up and looked at him with dread. He didn’t know what to say. One look at the man called Silva and Quentin blanched. The words rushed out. “I’m so sorry. I was just trying to prove that I’m not a coward. Just because I prefer reading to sword fighting doesn’t mean I’m weak. Tanner kept mocking me and my father is always so disappointed. We didn’t know you’d be here. I’m adventurous, damn it, but I didn’t want to come here in the first place! My father has lots of money. Please, let me go. _Please_ ,” He was rambling, a hint of tears in his tone. 

Silva leaned in, his lips brushing against the bars. “You’re even prettier when you beg,” he said, his voice low. Quentin’s eyes grew large, his breaths coming in shorter than before. He felt himself grow dizzy, the ground moving beneath him. “Please don’t let him hurt me,” he whimpered before his vision went dark.

~

He was still hungry, but things felt different now. He was lying somewhere soft and he was warm. Everything was blurry now and Quentin realized that someone must have taken off his glasses. He sat up, breathing quickly, beginning to panic anew. 

“Calm down.” The voice coming from the corner of the cabin was quiet and commanding. He felt himself relax without meaning to.

“May I have my spectacles, please?” he asked timidly, worried that they had been broken when he passed out. He heard someone shuffle towards him and his spectacles were placed carefully on his face. 

Well, _hello_. 

~

Of _course_ he was terrifying. But Captain James Bond was also the most beautiful man he had ever seen so he couldn’t exactly look away. Previous threats of a slit throat were almost completely forgotten. Quentin just couldn’t help but stare. He couldn’t even pretend that he wasn’t going to hell for this. There was no denying it at this point. He had the thoughts of a sinner and he couldn’t help himself. 

The captain just looked amused.

“The men were right. You’re a pretty little pup, aren’t you?” Quentin sobered quickly. He had already played this game and he didn’t want to play again. He scooted back on the bed he belatedly realized he was sitting on until his body hit the wall, and glared distrustfully at the man. 

Bond’s cheeky grin fell away. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. No one is. You need to calm down.” He spoke evenly, and as if Quentin was behaving irrationally. That sparked some anger. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down! You said you were going to slit my throat. Everyone here thinks I’m… pretty. Your second in command explained what that meant.” The last part was said in a broken whisper.

Strong arms grasped his shoulders. “I said, no one on this ship will harm you. I _meant_ it. Silva is not my second in command and he will not come near you again,” Bond finished darkly. 

Quentin was hesitant, to say the least. It’s true that the pirate hadn’t given him too many reasons to doubt him, but _still_. He was a pirate. How did he know that he wasn’t lying? How did he know that he wasn’t going to change his mind and hurt him? What if–

“What’s your name?” The question pulled him out of his frenzied thoughts. 

“Quentin,” he said, avoiding the man’s eyes. His cheeks turned red. It was a stupid name, he knew. 

“That’s much too long. I rather call you Q.”

His name was only two syllables long! Quentin opened his mouth to protest and realized the captain was teasing him. 

“Heh… right,” he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. “What should I call you? Captain? Or Captain Bond?”

“James.” There was that easy smile again. 

“…James,” he repeated. Well, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue but it felt far too familiar.

He looked up and one glance at James’s face made him freeze. He might not have much sexual experience but he knew a look of unbridled lust when he saw one. Q’s heart began to beat faster.

“My name sounds good coming from your lips,” intoned James, his voice an octave lower. Q shuddered. 

“James.” His own voice had grown husky. 

Q knew he was playing with fire, he could tell by the way his blood burned. The fear hadn’t completely left him. He knew he was only seventeen and all he could truthfully claim was that he had pawed at some breasts at some point. Hardly helpful in this situation. James looked to be in his late twenties, if not early thirties, _and_ he was a pirate. He didn’t want to embarrass himself. Though, if his tightening trousers were anything to go by, it was a bit late for that. 

James took a look at Q’s half lidded eyes, his parted lips, and the tell tale bulge in his clothing, and leaned in to kiss him without a second thought. Fuck going slow. It was clear the boy was ripe for the picking and he’d be damned if he wasn’t the one to devour him. 

Oh, it felt so good. Q never knew it would feel so good. James’s tongue was doing things to the inside of his mouth that he couldn’t even begin to describe. No area was left untouched. He couldn’t hold back the moan when James began sucking on his tongue.

Oh god, he was crazy. He was stark raving mad. This was happening. He was doing unspeakable things with a pirate. Aboard a pirate ship. With a man who threatened to kill him. With a crew just outside the door who’d tear him to pieces. And he didn’t care. Q didn’t know if he had lost his mind or if it were just the hormones, but it felt like there was literally nothing more important than to let James do whatever it was he planned to do with him. 

The captain released his lips and moved down his neck, sucking and leaving open mouthed kisses. Q keened after a particularly delicious love bite. His hands wandered all over James’s body, not settling in any one place. He wanted to touch, to explore, _everything_. He ran his fingers though the man’s hair, stroked his broad shoulders, rubbed his muscular chest, and while one hand palmed a nipple, the other traveled down and tentatively squeezed Bond’s erection.

“Careful, boy. You shouldn’t start something you’re not prepared to finish,” James breathed darkly into Q’s throat. 

“You wouldn’t hurt me, would you James?” he asked earnestly, all wide eyes and innocence. James groaned as if he were wounded. 

~

Their shirts were off and Q didn’t know when that had happened. 

He could barely speak at this point. All that was coming out of his mouth were gasps and moans. He sounded like a harlot. His face must have been bright red at this point but James didn’t seem to care. He had pulled Q onto his lap and both of his hands were roughly kneading Q’s arse, grinding the boy’s cock against his own. Q let out a sob of need after an especially vicious thrust. 

James looked up at him, still sucking lightly on his left nipple. The captain’s eyes had grown murky with heat and he smirked at Q’s reaction. The young man’s eyes had fallen shut and shivers were going up and down his spine. It was almost painful how aroused he was.

James gave a throaty chuckle. “You’re going to be so good,” he breathed, still rubbing his cock against Q’s. “I’m going to fuck you so deeply, my pretty little Q. You’re going to scream my name before this night ends.”

Q moaned, desperately. His hands tightened around James’s shoulders and he let out a broken, “Please.” 

That pushed James into motion. Grabbing Q by the hips, he lifted him off his lap and threw him roughly on the bed. Q landed on his back, his spectacles flying off his face and onto the floor. He didn’t care. James was pulling Q’s trousers and pants down like a man starved and Q had more important things to worry about. 

What if James thought he was… small? What if he thought it was strange how little hair Q had around his genitals? What if he thought it was disgusting that he was circumcised? What if– 

_Oh my god._

Q couldn’t breathe. 

Holding his hips down firmly, James had licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip, swirling his tongue around the head. Q jerked uncontrollably, wailing. James paused, waiting for Q’s eyes to meet his, before slowly moving down, swallowing as much of his cock as he could. Maintaining eye contact, he began bobbing his head up and down, licking everything his tongue could reach on his way down and sucking sinfully on his way up.

Q’s mouth went slack and his eyes lost focus. Oh, it was bliss. It was absolute nirvana. He had never felt anything more amazing. It seemed he was thinking that every five minutes but who could blame him with what James was doing to him. 

He cried out as James sped up his rhythm. “Oh… oh god… oh please… please. This is… I can’t… I need…,” Q babbled, no longer able to filter the words coming out of his mouth. His hands were clenched around the sheets of the bed, tugging at them in wild abandon. James lifted his head and moved his right hand from Q’s hip to the base of his cock, gripping him tightly and continuing what his mouth had started. 

“What do you need, pup? Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you,” the captain demanded, growling his speech. His own arousal was straining uncomfortably in his trousers, waiting to be released, and James was swiftly losing his self-control. 

Q was about ready to burst into tears. “I don’t know! I don’t… I can’t explain… Just please. Please, keep going. Keep doing what you were doing. _Please._ ” 

“You beg so sweetly,” James said, mouthing at his scrotum. 

Suddenly, he stood up from the bed and walked across the room. Q instantly panicked. He wasn’t going to just leave him like this, was he? The captain couldn’t possibly be that cruel.

…Could he? 

Well, that was fine. Q wasn’t a complete idiot. He had seen that James was aroused and he knew he had caused that. All he had to do was convince him to come back.

Grabbing a flask of oil from his desk drawer, James’s mouth went dry when he turned around and laid eyes on the young man in his bed. Back arched, teeth biting his lip, and left hand fisted around his cock – Bond had never seen a more enticing sight. Q stared straight into his eyes, absolutely debauched, as he shifted his wrist, hand twisting up his shaft. He shuddered in pleasure, eyes falling closed, lips opening in a gasp.

Bond crossed the room in three strides.

“Fucking little minx,” he snarled, grabbing the boy’s hand and throwing it away from his crotch. 

He forced his mouth onto Q’s, all tongue and teeth, groaning as he thrust his clothed cock against Q’s bare one. Q keened again, his hands mindlessly trying to get the captain’s trousers off. Growing impatient, James stood up and all but ripped his trousers off. 

Of course he doesn’t wear pants, thought Q. _Bloody pirate._

~

With his tongue back on Q’s cock and the young man’s legs over his shoulders, James caressed his oil covered fingers over Q’s puckered entrance. As amazingly distracting as the captain’s mouth was, Q still clenched his buttocks in reaction. It’s not that he thought James would purposefully hurt him, quite the contrary. Everything he had done so far proved to be pleasurable. The man really was a god. 

But this was his arse. His arsehole. He couldn’t help it. 

He was a scientist. He was well aware of how tight that area of his body was. And, yes, he knew it could be physically stretched. But that didn’t mean he had to look forward to it. From what he understood, the process was fairly painful and there were few things Q hated more than pain. 

James watched the young man’s brow furrow and his eyes shift around, unfocused and serious. God, he wanted him so badly. That thick dark hair, that pretty face, that crisp posh English speech. He was innocence just waiting to be corrupted. The boy was probably lost in his own head, he thought, trying to come to terms with what was about to happen. The captain hesitated. He may be a pirate – a thief, a liar, even a murderer, but he wasn’t a fucking rapist. 

“We don’t have to do this.” James hated himself. This was going to be the fuck of a lifetime and he was letting it go. “I won’t harm you if you changed your mind.”

“It’s going to hurt,” Q whimpered, his voice small. Ah, so that’s what the problem was. James’s face softened. With innocence came fear of the unknown. 

“Not if I prepare you properly,” promised James. “It will be a bit uncomfortable at first but soon, you’ll be begging for it.” He kissed Q lightly on the lips, whispered, “Trust me,” and placed his legs back onto his shoulders. 

Q was not prepared for what came next. Oh god… that was… that was James’s tongue… on his… oh god. This was absolutely filthy. It was so filthy, and so good. He was going to hell. He was going to–

“Aaaaah!”

Q wailed as James’s tongue breached his body. The man was practically sucking on his arsehole. It was incredible. The noises flowed out of Q, coming from deep inside his throat. James wasted no time. There was a hand furiously pumping his cock, a mouth now tonguing his balls, and a slick finger slowly entering his bum. It was stimulation overload for someone who had tried his hardest to follow the Lord’s teachings and not ever touch himself. 

His blood rushed, there was a roaring in his ears, and it felt like every cell in his body had burst. His cock jerked in Bond’s hand and Q screamed. Why did he think he was going to hell? This was heaven. There was no better feeling in the world. Pleasure thrummed through him and he was left gasping for air, his body shivering and twitching. 

James had to close his eyes and count back from ten. It was difficult enough listening to someone scream their pleasure and feel them tighten around your finger, but watching the boy shoot his load all over his chest while his back arched uncontrollably nearly did him in. James groaned in pained anguish. God, he needed to cum. 

Soon enough. He had to focus.

Q’s body was fully pliant in his post orgasmic bliss so James pushed another finger inside of him and scissored his digits as deep as they could go. Q didn’t even get the chance to feel embarrassed about climaxing so soon. He yelped, body sensitive after orgasm. 

“Such a perfect little thing, you are,” murmured James into his ear, bending the young man nearly in half. His other hand was running through Q’s hair, scratching his scalp. “Nearly made me forget myself and ravish you, cumming the way you did,” he paused, adding a third finger and making Q groan. “I’m going to fuck you so good. You’re not going to want to leave. You’re going to stay here and beg me every night to bugger you until you can’t remember your own name.” Q clawed at his back, squeezing his eyes shut. Never mind the fingers up his arse, James’s words alone were making the blood rush back into Q’s cock. 

“Or maybe you’d want to ride me? Maybe you’d want to bounce those soft cheeks on my lap and beg me to touch your cock?” Q howled as the captain’s fingers brushed something deep inside him. 

“There we go. _Now _it’s a party,” grinned Bond into Q’s neck.__

__~_ _

__How long is the bastard going to torture me like this, Q thought viciously. James had been teasing his prostate for the past five minutes and Q was going cross-eyed with need. He couldn’t even speak anymore. He couldn’t beg or say please. All he could do was wail like a banshee._ _

__He was going to die._ _

This must have been the master plan all along. Captain James Bond was going to torture him to death for trespassing on his ship. It would be ruled death by prostate play. His father would never be able to show his face anywhere ever again. It was honestly quite difficult to be pissed under such pleasurable conditions but Q was trying _really_ hard. 

__“God damn it, stop torturing me,” Q finally yelled, beating his fists on James’s back. The man lifted his head from Q’s neck, looking amused._ _

__“Somebody’s eager,” he said, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. “Oh, and you punch with all the force of a kitten.”_ _

__“How dare –,” indignantly began Q before James kissed him fiercely. It wasn’t fair how well the man could kiss. James dominated his mouth without apology. Q felt another brush against his prostate and bit James’s lip in retaliation. The captain jerked back in surprise, raising his eyebrows at the angry boy beneath him._ _

__“Either fuck me or let me take care of myself.” Those were bold words. Q was hoping for the right reaction. He didn’t actually want to enrage the man. But he needed him just angry enough to finally relieve him. Bond’s reaction wasn’t what he was expecting. The man chuckled._ _

The _fucker_. 

__~_ _

__It took quite a bit more begging but finally James was slicking up his cock with oil. Q wasn’t even nervous anymore, just a ball of need. The captain watched his captive writhe on the bed, moaning and arching for contact._ _

__James shuddered._ _

__This was going to be marvelous. He was going to make the little pup scream._ _

__Q sobbed in relief as James’s chest dropped down to his own and his legs were lifted, his knees pushed towards his elbows. The captain lined his cock up and leaned down, kissing Q while pushing his cock slowly inside the boy’s body. Q moaned loudly into the man’s mouth. He felt so full, so complete. He could die a happy man._ _

__James was breathing through clenched teeth._ _

Fuck. _Fuck._

It was so tight. Hot, and slick, and _tight_. Bond was shaking. He had to think of Silva to not cum. Q wasn’t helping; jerking his body up and down, willing him to move. He grabbed the young man’s hips and held them down. Q whimpered but held still, thank god. James took three deep breaths and started thrusting. 

__Lucky for Q, James had a good memory. He found Q’s prostate almost immediately and the boy screamed. “That was lovely, darling. But, next time, let’s hear my name,” James laughed breathlessly in his ear._ _

__Q called upon his god. He yelled out his praises and appreciation. It wasn’t enough. There was no way he could ever properly thank the universe for sending him on this ship to get fucked by its dashing captain._ _

__James was perfect. He was everything. The way James’s cock slid slowly back and forth through his arse, hitting every nerve ending he ever had. The way he kept bumping into his prostate, sending stars into Q’s vision. The way his left hand gripped his hip, so tightly that the young man was sure to have a bruise there come morning. The way his right hand was curled around Q’s throat, not choking, but simply holding, reminding the boy of just how completely he was being dominated._ _

__“Yes, yes! Right there! Ah… Ahhhh!” Q cried out. He was almost there. He was reaching for it. So close. So close. His body began to tremble and–_ _

__No! No, the fiend! The bastard! The fucking pirate! Q was furious._ _

__James had pulled out completely, sat back on his knees and smirked, tilting his head to the side and watching Q._ _

__“What the fuck!?” Q wanted an explanation, damn it! You don’t just do that to a man! You don’t just bring him to the very edge and stop. He wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of Bond’s face._ _

__“You don’t get to cum just like that,” the captain drawled, “You have to earn it.”_ _

__So Q slapped him._ _

__~_ _

__He didn’t regret it. Not even a little. James had been livid (which was terrifying) for about two seconds before the captain threw himself on his back, lifted Q on top of him, and laid him out so that Q’s back was against his chest. The position didn’t lend itself to any violent action and Q was confused. That was until James bent his knees and thrust his entire cock up Q’s arse in one go._ _

__Q choked on a scream._ _

Yes. _Yes._

__One arm was wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him steady as Bond’s hips slapped against Q’s bum. The other hand was placed even more firmly around his throat, still not cutting off air, but making it clear to Q that Bond could easily snap his neck if he wanted to._ _

__The man drove into Q’s body like his life depended on it. If Q thought he was in heaven before, he didn’t know what to call this. James was moving so fast that Q couldn’t return his thrusts; his thin body was jerking back and forth as if he were a doll. The captain’s cock was slamming into the boy’s prostate, making him scream bloody murder. The entire crew could probably hear him getting fucked right now._ _

“James… James… Yes, yes, please… Fuck… Harder... _Oh god_ … James,” Q howled, losing all sense of reality, not caring who heard him. The captain was ripping the sounds out of his throat and he was sure his voice would be gone tomorrow. 

__“You like this, you little shit? You like getting fucked within an inch of your life?” growled James, “Of course you do. Not so innocent anymore. Tight little arse squeezing my cock. Pretty little lips screaming my name.” The man could only speak in fragments at this point. He was about ready to burst._ _

__Snarling like an animal, he sunk his teeth roughly into the junction between Q’s neck and right shoulder. Q jolted violently, eyes rolling up back into his head, the veins in his neck standing out. Back arched and body shuddering, Q let out the loudest scream of the night. Cum splattered his stomach, Bond’s arm, and the bed. Through the thick haze of arousal, James proudly noted that the boy had cum with his cock untouched._ _

__The strength of Q’s climax caused his arse to clench impossibly tight. James lost all sense of space and time. Getting in a few more thrusts, Bond couldn’t hold off any longer. Shoving his cock as far up Q’s arse as he could, James roared his release, twitching from the intensity._ _

__He had planned to sell the kid off, maybe to his father. Get some money for him._ _

__He didn’t want to do that anymore._ _

_Fuck_ , he was good. He didn’t want to let him go. He was gorgeous, and mouthy, and deliciously tight. It would be nice to wake up next to someone warm and willing. He’d bet the young man could read too, and write. He could teach him to make maps. 

__Whoa. What the hell was he thinking? The little shit was making him go soft! James gave one more vicious thrust, pulling Q from his post coital euphoria, making him gasp and wince. After such a thorough fucking, he was sore and his used hole sensitive._ _

__Q turned his head towards Bond, eyes wide once again, somehow still managing to look as sweetly innocent as before, even with a sheen of sweat covering him from head to toe and smelling of sex. He smiled shyly, cheeks pink from their previous activities. Leaning in, he kissed the captain tenderly on the lips._ _

__Bond could feel himself melt a little._ _

_No._ None of that. He had to show the pup who was in charge. He would do as he was told and James was not going to make any allowances, damn it. His arms tightened around Q. 

__“You’re still my prisoner.” Oh, look at him being all gruff, Q thought fondly._ _

__“No, I’m not,” he replied warmly, nuzzling Bond’s neck._ _

__“What did you say to me?” the captain’s tone was dangerously soft._ _

__It didn’t matter._ _

__It didn’t matter that Bond was a pirate, or that he was stronger than Q could ever hope to be, or that he was far more dangerous than Q even realized. It didn’t matter. Q knew he wouldn’t hurt him. James’s threatening tone and bruising grip didn’t scare him. Maybe it was stupid, but Q trusted James._ _

__His voice was light, filled with happiness. “I said I’m not your prisoner. You can’t be a prisoner if you don’t want to leave.” His hand stroked Bond’s cheek gently._ _

__Captain James Bond of the Vessel Provocateur stared at the prisoner… no, the guest… in his arms, at a loss for words. And then he kissed him._ _


End file.
